Introduction (KQ3 Hintbook)
Introduction I welcome you to King's Quest ill: To Heir is Human! King's Quest ill is the continuing saga of the King Graham family who reside in the Kingdom of Daventry, but it is not necessary to have solved King's Quest I or King's Quest II to be able to play or enjoy King's Quest ill. This game is a bit more challenging than its two predecessors, so sharpen your adventurer's skills and journey along with Gwydion as he develops his resourcefulness, discovers his true self, and eventually becomes a real hero! It is impossible to finish this game without the use of magic , so carefully study the magic spell formulas at the back of the King's Quest ill booklet. Note the ingredients to gather and study the procedures for preparing the magic spells. Make sure you have all the ingredients and implements you need before endeavoring to do this. To play· an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where you are the main character. You will be Gwydion. You will guide him. You will think for him. Unfortunately if you are not careful, you will die with him. As Gwydion, throughout your quest, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. Many times you may feel that all you need is a little hint in the right direction to get going again. Other times a puzzle may have you so confounded that you require the answer! Hopefully, if you're stumped, this hint book will put you back on track again. How to use a hint book If you feel you're stuck, look for a questi0Q.. that most resembles your problem. The hints usually progress, from top to bottom, from a mere hint or "nudge" to an outright answer to the problem. To uncover an answer to a question, simply draw a single line across the first box with your marker. Seemingly by magic the answer will appear! I feel it's best to solve adventure games without looking at too many answers. At first, try to get by on just a small hint. Only if you're really stumped should you go for the answer. How NOT to use a hint book I have not created this book with the intention that you should sit down and read it through before playing the game. Rather, the opposite is true. I would feel most proud to have you use this book as little as possible. That would show great integrity and perseverance on your part. If you must have help, read only those hints pertaining to your particular problem. To be a bit sneaky, though, I've included some fake hints to throw you off the path. If you see a question regarding a white unicorn, don't necessarily assume that a white unicorn even exists in this game! If you've finished King's Quest ill If you've "won" the game and your score was not the maximum (210), I'm sure that we can entice you to play again to better your score. If you did not receive the maximum score, there are things you did not do or see. Start the game over from the beginning. Be more observant. Try to "get" everything you can. In some situations, try doing things differently than you did before. I've included a section toward the end of this book called "After the End of the Game." Do not read this section unless you feel you've tried everything and cannot seem to obtain the maximum score of 210. This section will tell you which items you might not have gotten, things you might not have done, or alternate ways of doing things. Again, do not treat this section lightly. To see it too soon could ruin the game for you. If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like our other animated adventure games: King's Quest Ill's predecessors-the original King's Quest and King's Quest II, The Black Cauldron, Space Quest and coming soon, Police Quest. Good luck on your adventure, and I sincerely hope you enjoy King's Quest III. Roberta Williams